Burning Wood
by PaperFox19
Summary: Azuma comes face to face with Natsu and gets his ass beat and taken. A short test fic for Natsu/Azuma manly cause I don't see this pairing getting done so getting the ball rolling. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi PWP Test Fic

Pairing: Natsu/Azuma

Do not read if you do not like

Burning Wood

Azuma comes face to face with Natsu and gets his ass beat and taken. A short PWP for Natsu/Azuma manly cause I don't see this pairing getting done so getting the ball rolling.

—-/

Azuma was searching for a strong opponent as he went to carry out his mission. He didn't expect to cross paths with the fire dragon slayer. Natsu glared at him and Azuma smirked the dark wizard removed his upper garments and took a fighting stance. Natsu did the same but kept his scarf on. Azuma sent tree roots to strike Natsu, Natsu flipped out of the way releasing flames whipping them out and burning the tree roots. "So what's your name?" Natsu asked glaring.

The dark wizard was quick to respond he had exploding tree roots sprang up from the ground and coiled around Natsu's legs. "I am Azuma of Grimoire Heart." He snapped his fingers and the roots exploded. The cloud of smoke masked the boy but when the smoke cleared Azuma stared in shock as Natsu was eating the flames from the explosion. The explosion also destroyed Natsu's pants, eating the fire from the explosion healed Natsu's wounds and had another effect on the male.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail and I'm all fired up." Azuma was distracted by the pink haired man's arousal. He got pummeled by Natsu's flaming fists. Azuma fell back and despite himself he was turned on his dick pushed at the fabric of his pants. Natsu walked up and used his foot to rub the bulge in Azuma's pants. "Ahh fuck…" Azuma moaned and bucked his hips.

"To think you Grimoire Heart guys were such perverts." Natsu said and pushed a little harder making the man moan. Natsu stripped Azuma of his pants and fundoshi and burned them. "You won't be needing those anymore." He grabbed the man's dark locks and brought him up to his cock. "Suck it." Natsu commanded the man opened his mouth with a moan and took Natsu's hard cock into his mouth. The pink haired man's cock was warm and he smelled of spices, Azuma's cock twitched and leaked a lot of pre cum.

Natsu rubbed the man's dick with his foot spreading pre cum all over the thick length. Azuma moaned around Natsu's thick cock and began bobbing his head. "Yeah suck it deeper I want your nose to rub my pubes." Azuma moaned at Natsu's words and pushed deeper relaxing his throat so he could deep-throat the fire eater's cock. Azuma's nose brushed the pink pubes and the manly scent aroused him further. His beard brushed against Natsu's balls sending an odd tingle of pleasure through Natsu.

Azuma found himself wanting to taste the dragon slayers cum, he bobbed his head sucking harder to milk the man. Natsu groaned and forced Azuma off his cock a string of saliva connecting Azuma's lips to the tip of his arousal. Natsu flipped the man over and lifted his ass up. The dragon slayer parted his cheeks and thrust his tongue into the man's tight ass. "Oh fuck…" Azuma moaned as his hole was licked and spat on. "Get ready I'm gonna fill your perverted ass."

Natsu positioned his cock at Azuma's hole and began to push it in. Azuma moaned as Natsu's spit coated cock stretched him open, the pink haired man's cock pushed deeper and deeper and when Natsu's cock sank balls deep Azuma lost it he came hard his cum spraying all over the ground. "Fuck your ass is so tight." Natsu moaned and started thrusting in and out of the man's clenching heat.

The pink haired man decided to punish Azuma a little and with each pull out he slapped Azuma's cheek. The man moaned with each slap and he tightened up only to get forced open again when Natsu thrust in. Azuma was hard again he was chanting Natsu's name like a mantra all thoughts of his mission and attacking fairy tail were lost all he wanted now was to be fucked by the salamader's cock.

"Do you like getting fucked Azuma?" Natsu asked. "Fuck yes I love it!" Azuma moaned and pushed back meeting Natsu's thrusts making a loud slap echo out. Azuma's cheeks were reddened from Natsu's slaps. "Want me to touch you have you cum like a bitch in heat then pump you full of jizz." Natsu said and gave Azuma's ass a squeeze.

"Yes take me mark me with your cum." Azuma moaned. "Will you help protect Fairy Tail? Will you join me in protecting the guild I love so much." Azuma turned his head and so the intense look in Natsu's eyes the man was sweating and panting but the fire in his eyes was true and powerful. "Yes I'm yours!" Azuma moaned and Natsu intensified his speed slamming into Azuma harder and faster making the male ach his back. Natsu reached around and began pumping his dick.

Azuma came with a moan of Natsu's name. His cum was collected by Natsu's hand and Azuma watched as Natsu licked his hand clean. "You taste good here you go you belong to me now." Natsu buried his dick and came hard into Azuma. The hot cum filled the tan man's ass Natsu bit Azuma's neck and poured his magic power into the man his mouth filled with fire and he left a permanent burn mark on the man's neck.

Natsu pulled out and his cock fired 3 more shots marking the man's back. Azuma groaned as the hot cum cooled on his flesh. "That was hot, so you better keep your word and help protect fairy tail."

Azuma got on his knees and took Natsu's hand and kissed it. "I don't go back on my word I am yours and will serve you." Natsu kissed Azuma and the two raced off naked and one covered and filled with cum. Natsu's heart has won over the demon heart and without the loss off their power Fairy Tail turned the tide of battle.

End


End file.
